When missiles are not carried in the bomb bay of an aircraft but are mounted externally, they are continually exposed to the elements and repeated flights before being fired. The nose cones of these missiles are exposed to rain erosion and to conditions of impact shock and abrasion from stones, sand, dust, mud and other debris during each take-off and landing. There is no known system for providing a protective cover for missile nose cones during captive flight with a system for removing the covering before arming and firing of the missile. Care must be taken in the removal of the cover so that the nose cone is not damaged.